Duda
by Kaary-chan
Summary: Después de un momento tan importante, hay un asunto que no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Si no pregunta ahora, nunca saldrá de la duda.


**N/A: **¡Segundo fanfic en esta sección! xD Bueh, sólo aclarar que en sí la historia es un poco random, porque la verdad se me ocurrió en una de las noches de insomnio y aproveché de escribirla sólo con la finalidad de ver qué tal caracterizaba a algunos de los personajes; bueno, y también para entretenerme un rato.

_Letra en cursiva _= flash back

Enjoy!

**Duda**

_Karoll "Kaary-chan" Olivares_

Poco a poco todos los gemidos y jadeos se fueron apagando hasta dejar completamente en silencio la oscura habitación.

Los dos jóvenes se incorporaron hasta quedar sentados frente a frente sobre la cama.

Ella, aún intentando calmar su agitada respiración, sonrió gentilmente al joven que la miraba. Él, un tanto aliviado, le respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Aún así no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza un asunto que le preocupaba, si no preguntaba, nunca saldría de la duda.

- Kaho-chan… -tragó saliva e intentó no ponerse nervioso- Tú… ¿te sientes bien?-concluyó a medias, no era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

- ¿Eh?-lo miró ella con sorpresa. Luego volvió a sonreír y se abrazó a él- Claro que me siento bien. Mejor que nunca-dijo sonrojándose.

A pesar de que él no podía verle la cara desde allí, adivinó la expresión de su rostro, se sintió feliz de la respuesta recibida, pero estaba claro que la pregunta que había hecho no era tan… general.

Le correspondió el abrazo y se armó de valor para preguntar otra vez, con más claridad.

- Yo también me siento mejor que nunca Kaho-chan, soy muy feliz,-dijo con sinceridad y sintió como ella apretaba más su abrazo-pero con la pregunta me refería a si… eer… te…-¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?- te… ¿teduelealgo?-finalizó mirándola con un rostro de infantil preocupación, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera alentadora.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó ella sin entender.

- Ah… que si… -se sonrojó y bajó la voz lo más que pudo- te dolió.

La violinista se alejó de él para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía la mirada baja y a pesar de la oscuridad adivinó el sonrojo en su rostro.

- ¿Kazuki-senpai?-acercó su rostro al de él para intentar tener contacto visual, tal vez de esta forma predijera a qué venía la pregunta.

Él, al ver de pronto el rostro de la chica tan cerca, se alejó un poco asustado, como si le hubiesen descubierto.

- K-Kaho-chan… yo… es que… gh…

Se sonrojó de sobremanera y tomando un almohadón que estaba detrás de él, hundió sin pensar su rostro en este, impidiendo así que Kahoko lo viera.

- Es que…-continuó aún con la cara hundida en el almohadón, lo que hacía que su voz sonara opacada por este- ¡hace tiempo un amigo me ha dicho que la tengo grande!-dijo esto último muy rápido y con el almohadón cada vez más apegado al rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos sin recibir respuesta hasta que…

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!-contestó la pelirroja sonrojándose también y, ahora si, sin entender ni una palabra.

- ¡N-no pienses mal Kaho-chan!-intentó arreglar lo dicho- ¡Fue en el baño de chicos!

"_-__ Aaaah por fin-suspiró aliviado, con alegría-ya me hacía-habló más para sí mismo, sin fijarse en quién estuviese a su lado._

_Una gota apareció en la cabeza del chico que usaba el urinal de al lado, al escuchar la feliz declaración. Sin querer, su vista se dirigió hacia algo que al parecer, atrajo su atención._

_- Woah Hihara-senpai-le habló con un dejo de asombro en la voz. No era lo suyo ser así de expresivo, pero el reciente descubrimiento lo hizo hablar._

_Kazuki giró su rostro hacia su derecha y vio a quien le había hablado._

_-¿Tsuchiura?-le dirigió una mirada infantil e interrogante- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó inocente._

_- ¡¿Que qué hag…?!-casi se ofende ante la pregunta, pero luego recordó que estaba hablando con Hihara, así que suspiró haciéndose paciencia- Hihara-senpai, este es el baño de estudiantes generales._

_- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- miró alrededor con sorpresa- ¡Ah, es verdad! Hehe-le sonrió como disculpándose._

_Tsuchiura le dirigió una media sonrisa, como si no diese crédito a la absurda situación, y volvió a suspirar._

_- Al menos ahora sé por qué eres un senpai-dijo bromeando más para sí mismo. Siempre se había preguntado cómo alguien como Hihara iba a ser su senpai._

_-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-lo volvió a mirar interrogante._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Nada!-había hablado de más, y ahora el senpai lo miraba de forma persistente, como exigiendo respuesta. Se sonrojó un poco, pero optó por terminar lo que había empezado- Digo, quién se iba a esperar que superaras así las expectativas-finalizó sin creerse ni el mismo lo que había dicho._

_Kazuki siguió mirándolo a los ojos, y parpadeó un poco como intentando aclarar las ideas. Al parecer no ocurrió, porque su mirada interrogante no había cambiado._

_- Bueno es que…-Tsuchiura buscaba palabras para explicarse, pero en ese instante su vista, que antes luchaba entre la pared de azulejos y los ojos del senpai, lo volvió a traicionar por unos segundos._

_Kazuki siguió la mirada de su compañero y pareció encontrarse con la respuesta al mirarse a sí mismo y luego a él._

_Pasaron unos segundos incómodos._

_- Ah, yo…-ahora había logrado procesar la información, pareció claro el ejemplo._

_- No me hagas caso senpai-le habló el estudiante general, que ya se estaba lavando las manos. El error ya no se podía reparar._

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, hasta que lo interrumpieron._

_-¡Tsuchiura!_

_Kazuki, que ya había terminado lo suyo, estaba detrás de Tsuchiura unos cuantos metros._

_-¿Mmh?-contestó Tsuchiura, volteándose nuevamente para hacerle frente a Hihara._

_- Eso… ¿es malo?-preguntó preocupado._

_- ¿Hah?- De primera no comprendi__ó. Hihara se sonrojo y bajó la vista. _

_Tsuchiura pareció sorpre__nderse ante la inocencia del senpai. _

_-__ Bueno, no es que sea malo,-prosiguió con madurez-es sólo que tienes que tener un poco de cuidado. Puedes… hacerle daño a la chica con la que estés si no lo tienes-le dirigió una sonrisa sincera. Hihara asintió rápidamente, un poco desconcertado._

_- Gracias, Tsuchiura._

_A pesar de que Tsuchiura fuera un año menor que él, siempre actuaba con tal madurez que parecía ser un par de años mayor. Daba la impresión de que tenía una buena respuesta para todo, casi como Yunoki. _

_- Nos vemos, Hihara-senpai-se despidió cuando ya casi llegaba al umbral de la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la mano._

_- Sí-alcanzó a replicar."_

La chica con la que se suponía debía tener cuidado resultó ser nada menos que Kahoko, y ahora comenzaba a dudar de haber seguido la advertencia.

- ¿Y, Kaho-chan?

Kazuki, que había optado por dejar el almohadón a un lado, la miraba con un poco de desesperación.

La chica suspiró sonriendo y bajo la mirada.

- Pues… sólo un poquito-contestó por fin, sonrojada y haciendo chocar los dedos índices.

Sabía que la frase "sólo un poquito" no era exactamente la adecuada, ya que, después de todo, quienquiera que haya sido el amigo de Kazuki, sí que tenía razón, y mucha.

Pero una mentirita no hacía nada ¿verdad? Sobretodo si era por un bien, es decir, que Kazuki-senpai no hiciera un escándalo.

A pesar de todo, la reacción de Kazuki era de esperarse.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeee?! ¡¡¡Perdóname Kaho-chan!!! ¡¡¡Aaaagh soy de lo peor!!!-exclamó mientras se pasaba frenéticamente las manos por detrás de la cabeza, desordenando todo su cabello verde.

- ¡N-no Kazuki-senpai! ¡No pasa nada! ¡De verdad!-intentó calmarlo moviendo las manos rápidamente de un lado a otro- Además…-bajó la voz-siempre dicen que la primera vez duele.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó el trompetista.

Ella asintió con timidez.

- ¡Pero Kaho-chan!-prosiguió él, con determinación-¡Si estás muy incómoda tienes que decírmelo! E… es que, ¡no supe distinguir si la cara que ponías era de dolor u otra cosa! ¡Y como tú me decías que siguiera, que no parara, y ese tipo de cosas, pues te hice caso y…!

-¡Ya! ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas senpai!-tomó el mismo almohadón de hace un rato y, sonrojada a más no poder, golpeó con este a Kazuki en la cabeza para luego aferrar el almohadón contra su cuerpo, cubriéndose.

- Perdona Kaho-chan-se disculpó sonriéndole.

Intentó mirarlo con enfado, pero no resistió mucho. Finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a aferrarse a él.

- Te quiero, Kazuki-senpai.

- Y yo a ti Kaho-chan-ella no se imaginaba cuánto- ¿Sabes? Hoy creí que por fin ibas a dejar de decirme senpai-le dijo recordando el "momento glorioso" en el que le dijo Kazuki a secas.

Kahoko se sonrojó al recordarlo.

- Jooo… con todo lo que me costó dejar de decirte "Hihara-senpai" ahora también quieres que deje de decirte senpai-protestó ella medio en broma.

- Vale, vale-contestó riendo- Sólo espero que, sobre lo que hablamos recién… sea verdad eso que dicen sobre que sólo pasa la primera vez. Y si no… me avisas para… ya sabes.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, ¿tanto le preocupaba?

Pareció que él comprendiera lo que la violinista pensaba.

- Ah yo… bueno, quería que recordaras este momento con una palabra linda,-siguió él, levantando el dedo índice cómo si así se diera a entender- pero si no estuvo del todo bien, entonces la única palabra adecuada será…-hizo una pausa misteriosa- "kowai"*-dijo un tanto exagerando.

Otra vez estaba diciendo cosas raras.

- ¿Kowai?-dijo ella y rió un poco ante la exageración de Kazuki, aunque supuso a qué cosa podría referirse con kowai- Yo no diría kowai…

Se acercó peligrosamente a él, divertida, dándole un corto beso en los labios para luego dirigirse a su oído.

- Yo diría…-continuó en susurros, haciendo que él se estremeciera. E intentando poner el tono con que él lo decía siempre, susurró la palabra que tenía en mente- "Sugee"*

.

.

.

.

Fin

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí!**

**Primero que todo aclarar:**

*Kowai: "Qué miedo"

*Sugee: Una forma diferente de pronunciar "sugoi", que tiene un montón de significados, pero más bien se refiere a algo extraordinario. La gracia es que al parecer "sugee" es una de las palabras favoritas de Kazuki, me refiero a que se la pasa diciéndola, duh, casi tanto como "Kaho-chan". Bueno, si no la dijo –ni una sola vez- en este fic es porque… no calzaba en ninguna parte xD ¿algún problema?

**Ok, si llegaron hasta acá es porque leyeron el –asco de- oneshot que escribí, así que ¡muchas gracias! **

**En realidad, iba partir siendo un drabble (como lo dije, para ver cómo me quedaban algunos personajes, etc), pero, como siempre, se me pasó un poco la mano escribiendo. Por lo mismo, no tiene una trama definida, sino que es más bien la representación de una situación al azar.**

**Al final decidí subirlo ya que sólo había un fic en "spanish". Entonces, ¿qué tal?**

**¡Se reciben opiniones de todo tipo! (Menos insultos lol) Así que… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Review por favor! **

**(¡No es difícil! Con unas tres palabras me basta para estar feliz xD)**


End file.
